Tumblr Prompt (Drarry)
by Lilithdeniel
Summary: Someone posted a prompt on tumblr, so i decided to reblog with an extension and was begged for more so yeah here it is \ (ツ) / . Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry stumbled through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Common Room and onto the staircase, eyes wide and chest heaving. He risked a glance behind him and felt relief flow through him when no one followed. He had managed to slip out without being seen. He hurried down the staircase, mind racing with hundreds of thoughts, each one overlapping the other before the former one could finish. He slipped past a group of First Year girls, who were all circled around a tall brunette. He caught snatches of their frantic conversation. The girls whispered,

"He's just the dreamiest."

"I just simply _have_ to ask him out!"

He stumbled through a shortcut, wincing as he knocked over a vase to his right and backed out, bumping straight into someone. He felt his heart stop as he turned in dread, shoulders tensed. He met murky brown eyes and took a step back.

"Hullo Harry!" Neville. Harry gave the boy a brief wave before attempting to slip away to the right. "Hey, I was wondering, did you want to go to Hogsmeade-"

"Sorry, Neville; can't!" Harry shouted as he slipped away, heart banging against his ribs as he tripped down another flight of stairs. He had nowhere to go. Nowhere was safe. Someone had cursed the entire school so they would be in love with Harry for an entire day. Classes had been cancelled due to the student's lack in concentration, and so far, Harry had been cornered by hundreds of students, both girls and boys. And it was only ten in the morning!

He trod up to the seventh floor, turning the corner and facing the wall opposite Barnabas the Barmy. He paced and felt relief flood through him as the door appeared before him. He pushed it open and took a step inside. The Room of Hidden things was as cluttered as ever but it comforted him to know that besides the hundreds of hidden objects lying around, he was the only one in here. Or so he thought.

He had only taken a few steps inside when he heard something clutter to the left. He spun, wand ready, forever on guard.

"Constant vigilance." Moody's voice echoed in his head. A blond-haired boy stumbled out from behind a pile of tables and chairs and turned to meet Harry's gaze. _Fuck_.

It was Draco Malfoy. Oh god this was going to be terrible. Harry felt his face begin to burn in anticipation for the compliments and adoration as the blond opened his mouth.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Harry stopped short. He gaped, eyes wide as his wand dropped. What was going on? The whole of Hogwarts had been cursed. "Hello, Scarhead? I know that I'm fabulous, but are you really going to stand there gawking forever? Or do I need to hex you?" Harry blinked and took a step back. He heard Malfoy mutter,

"Honestly."

"M-Malfoy, what's going on? Everyone was-" Harry stuttered his words out, watching as the blond's pale face began to grow a slight tint of pink.

"Potter, you're atrocious!" The blond then turned, neck and ears red and walked out of the room without another comment, toppling a pile of books behind him for effect.

"But-" Harry blinked as the door swung shut behind him.

—

"And then he just walked away, Hermione! I don't know how it's possible!" Harry sat in the corner of the now significantly more peaceful common room later that night, seated in one of the warmest arm chairs across from Ron and Hermione. The curse had finally worn off, but the culprit had yet to be caught.

"Can't believe it." Ron had muttered, ears as red as his hair when he had regained consciousness once again and realised that he had been crushing on his best mate.

"Harry," Hermione started slowly, eyes a little glassy as she, too, was still recovering from the day's events. "No one can evade a Verum Diligitis curse. It says right here-" She tapped a finger on a paragraph in the book she had perched on her lap, titled _Love Potions and Curses, and How to Counter Them_. "It's impossible. There isn't even a known counter-curse."

Harry shook his head and grimaced.

"But Hermione, he didn't even say anything different! He just walked away!" Hermione heaved a deep sigh and shut her book.

"Harry, have you stopped to consider that maybe Malfoy actually _fancies_ you? You saw how Ginny acted exactly the same that time Fred and George slipped her that love potion for you last year! Maybe he's not acting different because he didn't feel any different to usual." Harry heard Ron retch beside him and couldn't help but agree with the red head's assertiveness.

"Mione', trust me. He doesn't fancy me. He's a git!" Hermione sighed, standing and wincing as Crookshanks gave an angry hiss and jumped off her lap.

"Harry, just think about it, okay? Maybe ask him how he feels?" Harry shook his head in arrogance.

"It's not possible." He heard Ron mutter besides him and Harry nodded in agreement. "Mione', I think maybe that curse messed up your thinking skills. Isn't there any other answer?"

Hermione scowled at Ron before slamming her book down on the table and turning towards the girl's dormitories, climbing the staircase and leaving the two boys to wonder why she was so suddenly angry.

"Must be the curse." Ron concluded, before standing and going to join a chess game happening by the fire.

Harry stared at the page that the book had landed open on and grimaced.

 _Those who already posses feelings of attraction towards the victim of the potion or curse will fail to be controlled by said magical assault, and continue to act in the same way as they did prior to the application, therefore proving the only known antidote to any attempt at forced love._

At the same moment, on the other side of the castle, in the dungeons, Pansy Parkinson was cackling with deranged laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It took the castle several days to recover after the newly dubbed Big Prank, but now that Hallowe'en was approaching, most everyone had forgotten it. Everyone but Harry. He had been thinking about the strange encounter he'd had with Malfoy in the room of requirement nonstop, and was getting progressively angrier every time thoughts of the blond-headed git slipped into his mind. He hadn't slept in days, and his quidditch performance was slowly beginning to slip. He just simply couldn't concentrate when every time he blinked, that _stupid_ pointed blushing face appeared before his eyes. _Stupid fucking Malfoy._

Harry had been avoiding several people ever since he'd been chased through the halls of Hogwarts by every student he came across, many including Dean, Seamus, the twins, and poor Neville. The boy had looked positively terrified when he bumped into Harry during Herbology the day after, and had scurried away into the greenhouses, cheeks beet red. Harry thought it was funny that even though he'd been avoiding several people all week, he had failed to run into the one person he'd been looking for. Malfoy. Since the Prank, the blond had missed approximately twelve lessons, and the ones he did attend, he sat as far away from Harry as physically possible, making sure to sit on the opposite side of the room. Not that Harry had noticed. Not that he had been counting the days Malfoy had missed. Not that Harry had felt a little disappointed when the blond didn't so much as _look_ at him when Harry tried to strike up a civilised conversation. No. That would be silly.

It was the evening of Hallowe'en when Harry finally bumped into Malfoy again, on his way out of the Great Hall after the feast. He'd left early, deciding to take a walk before curfew to clear his head. He'd been walking, not really noting where exactly, until eventually he stopped outside the Room of Requirement, and memories flooded back. He saw the pale pink tint dust white cheeks, and slightly dishevelled blonde strands. He saw the uncomfortable way Malfoy had looked at him, and the way he had hidden his face. Harry was blushing himself, just at the thoughts running through his mind, as he adjusted himself in his pants, and turned to make his way back to the Common Room. But instead of finding the empty hallway he'd encountered when he had arrived, his path was blocked with a shocked, and slighting irritable-looking Draco Malfoy. Harry swallowed.

"Malfoy." The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Potter." Draco made to turn and leave but Harry outstretched a hand.

"Wait. What are you doing up here?" The casual conversation was forced, owing to both the two's history of squabbling and trying to tear each other's eyes out, but also owing to the uncomfortable tightness of Harry's pants, and the wild urge to suddenly just push Malfoy up against the closest wall and fuck him into next week. The blond shook off Harry's arm and gave him a suspicious look.

"Existing." Harry glanced down at the blond's neatly polished shoes.

"I see." He took a deep breath. "Listen, Malfoy I wanted to talk to you about the other-"

" _Nothing happened, Potter_." The slight waver in Draco's voice made Harry think that among convincing Harry, Malfoy was trying to convince himself that nothing had happened that day. Which was technically true. " _Nothing_."

"Nothing." Harry echoed, dazed slightly by the way Malfoy's platinum hair fell into his eyes, and the way he swept it to the side with an annoyed huff and a graceful shake of his head.

The Slytherin turned to leave and Harry once again, grabbed for his hand.

"No." Harry said sternly, meeting grey eyes. "I want you to tell me why the curse didn't affect you. Why weren't you acting the same as everyone else?" Harry watched as the little colour in the blond's face slowly leaked down his neck, and then disappeared into depths that Harry wished he could explore.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied icily, tugging his hand. "Let go, Potter, or so help me, I will hex your sorry arse into the next millennia-"

" _No."_ Harry said sharply. " _Tell me_." The blonde gave another, more violent trash.

"Potter, I'm warning you-"

"Tell me! Why weren't you acting all crazy and in love with me? It worked on every student! Even bloody Neville!" A smirk slid across Malfoy's pale pink lips.

"Even Longbottom?"

Harry sighed. He took a step back, dropping Malfoy's wrist who gave him a shocked look, before stepping back also.

"Never mind." Harry resolved, shoulders sagging. "See you around, Malfoy." He turned and began walking back the way he'd come. He felt cold delicate fingers grab his wrist, and he turned his head. Just a bit. "Mal-"

"Maybe it did work. Maybe I just have a different way of showing it." And with that, the blond captured Harry's lips in his own, and all of a sudden the world was a right.

It felt right. Harry knew, that no matter what anybody could say, no matter what anybody could do, it would always feel right kissing Draco. He suddenly wondered how he'd managed to survive all these long years without kissing the bastard. From this exact moment forward, Harry knew that he was going to need this; every single day. Otherwise, he just might go mad. It was also, from this exact moment, that Harry realised that he was utterly, irreversibly, and completely fucked.

The longing that had built up inside him over the past week was finally free, free to take control. He could finally cave.

 **A/N: ~NSFW EXPLICIT CONTENT STARTS HERE~**

Harry shoved the blond against the wall, planting a knee between his legs and pushing against him with all his strength. He whimpered when he felt the warm hardness of Malfoy's cock against his thigh, and grinded against him, revelling in the feeling he hadn't even realised he'd been aching for since that Day. Harry latched onto the skin behind the blond's ear and grinned against it as Malfoy let out a low, breathy moan.

"You like that?" He whispered. It sounded more like a statement, than a question, really, but it didn't matter right now. All Harry could feel, hear, smell, taste, was the beautiful, distinguishable presence of Malfoy. He sucked a dark spot on the blond's collar bones and the Slytherin gasped.

"Marks, Potter!" Harry growled possessively, and hooked onto the other collar bone, leaving an equally angry mark there. After how long he'd waited, he wasn't going to worry about something as mundane as _marks_. Harry glanced to the left and saw that a large wooden door had appeared besides them. He glanced back into those deep silver eyes and pulled the blond in as he grinned.

They stumbled into the room, a tangled mess of clothing, sweat, and flesh. Harry pushed Draco onto the bed in the centre of the room, taking a moment to admire the vastness of it. He could imagine them doing all kinds of things here. He was dragged back to reality by rough, impatient hands tearing at his clothes, and he shivered under the cold touch. They tore at each other's clothes until they were left scattered somewhere on the floor, abandoned, and they dived for each other, finally free of their containments. There was a short fight for dominance, as Harry rolled atop Draco, grinding their cocks together and loving every sound that fell from the Slytherin's mouth. Harry felt the world tip for a moment, and when he looked up, he realised he was now beneath the other boy, back against the mattress, and another cool, pale body above his own.

Draco's mouth drew patterns on Harry's skin and he mewled with pleasure as something brushed against his throbbing cock. Harry turned the tables yet again, pinning Draco to the silk sheets and ignoring the angry glare this earned him.

"Git."

"Pratt."

They devoured each others' mouths as they pressed flush, tanned skin against snowy white. Draco buried his hands in the reckless locks of Harry's hair as the raven-haired boy began to trail down his body, leaving nips and kisses behind. He glanced down at Malfoy's fully erect cock, tall, hard, and already dripping with pre-cum. Harry marvelled at how spectacular it was, and then suddenly realised that the blond's gigantic ego had to come from somewhere. Apparently, he hadn't been compensating for anything.

"Merlin, I really wanna suck you off." He breathed, and met grey eyes, cloudy and blown with lust and groaned as the blond nodded his head. He traced his way over the blond's abdomen, nestling his face in the blond curls cradling his cock for a moment, to inhale.

Malfoy smelt of cinnamon, broom wax, and something undistinguishable, which was nonetheless, completely and utterly, distinctively _Malfoy_. He placed a gentle kiss at the base of Malfoy's cock and felt his own cock throb as the blond let out a desperate whimper, legs thrashing. Harry placed a hand on either thigh to keep the blond in place. He licked a long stripe up the underside and basked in the groan he was rewarded with. Draco threw an arm over his eyes as he arched, fingers digging deep into the sheets. Harry gently blew over the tip and the blond let out a distressed mewl.

"Harry, please…" Harry grinned, before taking the blond into his mouth, lips stretching over the diameter. The blond thrashed, eyes wide and staring down as Harry swirled his tongue around the tip. Long delicate fingers buried deep into raven locks, urging Harry on as he sucked. His eyes watered slightly and he pulled away to give a slight cough. He climbed up again, straddling Draco, placing a knee either side of his hips and leaning in to kiss him. The blond complied, catching Harry's lower lip between his teeth.

"God, Malfoy, you're so hot." Harry murmured against his mouth, fingers trailing down the blond's sweaty body.

"Not too bad yourself, Potter." Draco gasped as harry latched onto a pink nipple, and arched his back.

"So bloody beautiful…" Harry treasured the sight before him. Draco Malfoy, on the bed, beneath him, sweaty, eyes blown, hair dishevelled, chest rising up and down rapidly, and naked. It made Harry shudder at the thought that he'd done this to him. That he'd made the composed git fall apart.

"Harry-" Draco murmured, tugging Harry in for another kiss, fingers tracing down to circle Harry's cock. He pushed into the sensation, a shudder of bliss passing through him. "Harry please…" Harry kissed the blond, speaking against his mouth breathily,

"What, Draco? What do you want…" He grinned against a pouting mouth as the blond let out a frustrated growl. Harry tweaked his left nipple and those pink lips let out a yelp.

"Please…"

"Please what, Draco?" Harry suppressed a groan himself, when he met Draco's eyes with a determined glance. The slytherin's eyes were completely black, pupils blown with arousal.

"Fuck meee" The blonde whined into Harry's shoulder as Harry thrust into his hand, shaking his head in an attempt to keep his sanity just for a while longer.

"Ask nicely." He puffed, chest heaving and slick with sweat. Draco growled beneath him, thrashing slightly as Harry brushed his fingers over his leaking cock.

"Please… please fuck me, Harry." Harry clutched the blond closer at this, tugging him into a wild kiss, tongues crashing together.

He pulled back, and the blond propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Harry performed a wandless lube charm on his hand.

"Show off." The blond muttered as Harry slowly rubbed the lube over his cock. He was tempted just to keep going and finish himself off, it felt so good, but the image of Draco before him, naked and aroused, made him remove his hand from his cock and lean forwards. He dove in for a quick kiss before folding the blond's legs up, and gently pushing in. Draco mewled as the tip of Harry's cock brushed his hole, and pushed his arse forwards in an attempt to meet it.

"Please-" He murmured, almost screaming as Harry suddenly pushed into him with full force. The blond clutched at him, nails scraping along his skin, leaving behind red lines.

"Yesss," Harry hissed as he pushed into Draco, revelling in how Draco's hole took him so perfectly. "You're so tight, Draco… _Merlin_ …" Draco let out a gasp as Harry brushed against his prostate and Harry grinned into the blond's mouth.

"Yes, there!" Draco's voice was mad now, and Harry loved that he was the one who got to see the sytherin becoming undone.

"There?" Harry asked after one particular thrust. The blond whined,

"Gods, _yes,_ HARRY!" Harry grinned, feeling his orgasm looming closer. He revelled in the blond's cries of pleasure as he made love to him, capturing his mouth in his own. Wild hands clawed at bodies slick with sweat, as grey blown eyes met emerald green.

"Harry, I'm gonna-" Harry pushed into the blond faster, thrust becoming wild and sloppy now, his mind destroyed, and solely relying on instinct, and trusting that his body knew what to do.

"Come on babe… so beautiful…" Harry whispered, shuddering slightly, watching as the blond thrashed bellow him. "Stunning." He let slip one last whisper, as Draco let out a drawn out whimper and clutched at Harry's shoulders.

"YES!" He screamed, and Harry watched as the beautiful blond's strings of cum flew between them. He pushed deeper and felt his own wave of pleasure overtake him.

"God, MALFOY-" He hunched over, shuddering as he came inside the blond, shaking uncontrollably, eyes rolling back in his head with the force of it. He pulled out, and collapsed besides the spent boy besides him, grinning as he flung an arm over his eyes. "I think I'm gonna pass out…" He breathed, chest heaving. The two lay in silence for a bit, revelling in the afterglow of what had just happened.

"So," Harry said, suddenly rolling over and meeting suddenly worried grey eyes, pupils slightly less large then they had been before. "If that's how you feel; would you like to come to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" The blond's worried expression was broken by a smile so wide; something Harry took hundreds of mental pictures off, shoving them in a box in his mind for safe keeping.

"Of course." They dived for each other again, stamina renewed, body's needy, and hearts alight.


End file.
